ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Osmosian Rampage
Osmosian Rampage is the 6th episode of Fred 40: The New Life. Plot Ahmad: So... What do we do? Fred: Dunno, man. Omar: Dad... I can't... hold it any more! Camera reveals Omar shielding the Whole Team and severeal Mutated Osmosians Attacking. Ahmad telported them to the top of a hill. Ahmad: Omar... Make a Force Field with only in no out. (Jumps) Cannonbolt! (tranforms) Molten! Theme Song! Molten was falling down through the Force Field. He concentrated and flew. Oussama: Oh, no! He forgot that the Ahmadatrix's Aliens recallibrated. Ultimate Kevin attacked Ahmad. Omar jumped in the way. Omar: Turbo! (A tornado throws Ultimate Kevin away) Dad? Are you okay? Ahmad: Watch out! (throws Omar in the Sky) Ultimate Oussama zapped Omar and destroyed Him. Omar regenerated. Robotic Jean attacked Molten. Molten threw a supernova Lava Wave. He took out a Rock and smashed it through Jean. Jean was never affected. Demonstar: Foolishly Stupid. (super punches Molten) Molten reverted back. Ultimate Kevin wanted to stab him. Lady Arms threw him away. Lady Arms: Miss me? Ahmad: Cassie? --Comercial Break-- Lady Arms: Cassie 12,000 at your service. (shakes Ahmad's Hands) Ahmad: Ahmad 15,000... You are grown. Cassie: Yes... You too. Ahmad: What about them? (points at the Osmosians) Jean: I have gathered all of them to destroy you! Ahmad: Ain't talking to you! Ahmad: (tranforms) High Ahmad! (jumps at Ultimate Kevin) Ultimate Kevin threw him and reverted back. Ziad can mutate and use his poers in human form without going Insane! Ziad: Yes! (puts on the Necklace) Trixes, Please. The Arminiddewtrix, The Ultimatrix, the Atomatrix, and the Ahmadatrix were shown. Ziad absorbed them. He got bigger and his Eyes flashed Green. He then went to normal. Ziad: I am ready! Omar: (transforms) Swampfire! Ahmad: (tranforms) Superman! Cassie: (transforms to Shark Dog) (goes Robotic) Fred: (tranforms) Boulder! Ziad: Fasttrack! (runs to the Osmosians) Echo Echo! (splits) Humungousaur! (punches them) Ahmad: (Uses his Robe as a blanket) Ole! (punches Necropolix) Fred: (throws Cassie at Kevin 11,000) Heavy, Eh? Omar: (shooting Lava at most Osmosian) Cannonbolt! (transforms) Diamondhead? That won't work! Ziad: Cannonbolt! (rolls through soem of them) Armordrillo! (digs a tunnel as they followed him) This is an old story Dad told me! Heatblast! (burns tunnel) Enjoy! (flies away) All that trouble went nothing. And the Osmosians surrounded them. They reverted back. Cassie looked at them. Cassie: Wait a second! They are evil because of Insanity, Right? Omar: Right! (transforms) Chromastone! Ziad: Chromastone! They and Krypto absorbed their shots and shot them back. Cassie: (transforms) Duplite! (goes Robotic) Robotic Duplite! Ahmad: Time to shake down a new guy! (transforms) Punsher! What can I do? (thows a "Punch") What? (Fist regrows) Ok... (extends Arm and punches Demonstar) After a long while, Everybody was knocked out. Ziad got up. He woke Omar. Omar telports all team away. The Osmosians woke up in a force field. Omar: ! The Force Field shrinks. Oussama sent it to the Null Void. Fred: Now... Who wants dinner? Ziad: Me! Eatle! (eats rock) Cassie patted on his back. THE END! Characters *Fred *Ahmad *Omar *Ziad *Oussama *Azmuth Villians *Dark Ziad *Robotic Jean *Ultimate Kevin *Ultimate Oussama *Inbenton *Necropolix *Demonstar *Azeroth Aliens Used By Cassie LadyArms Shark Dog--> Robotic Shark Dog Duplite--> Robotic Duplite Category:Episodes Category:Fred 40: The New Life (Ahmad's Version)